1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N',N"-dialkylguanidino dipeptide derivatives and the pharmaceutical uses thereof. In particular this invention relates to the use of N',N"-dialkylguanidino dipeptide derivatives as angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors and antihypertensives.